forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Icewind Dale II
|developer = Black Isle Studios |publisher = Interplay |distributor = ATARI |designer = J.E. Sawyer (lead designer), Chris Avellone, Steve Bokkes, John Deiley, Damien Foletto, Robert Holloway, Dave Maldonado |released = September 1, 2002 |genre = Role-playing game |modes = Single player, multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: 12+ |series = Icewind Dale series |prequel = Icewind Dale |sequel = |remake = |original = |modules = |engine = Infinity Engine |version = |platforms = PC (Windows 95/98/ME/2000/XP) |media = CD-ROM |requirements = PII 350 MHZ or AMD K6-III 400 MHZ, 64MB RAM, DirectX 8.0a, 1,35 Gb Hard Disc Space }} Icewind Dale II is the sequel to Icewind Dale. It is set around 30 years after the events of the original game. Its plot revolves around a goblin uprising in the North, known as the Legion of the Chimera, which threatens to overrun the Ten Towns if not stopped. Gameplay Icewind Dale II has an upgraded version of Icewind Dale's real-time D&D 3rd-edition rule set. Blurb Story The story begins in 1310 DR as a group of mercenaries arrive by ship to defend Targos. They report to the town palisade and fend off an assault by the goblin contingent of the Legion of the Chimera's army. After this, the mayor of Targos orders them to start an offensive on the approaching force. The group kills the chieftain of the army, and discovers that he was under the command of a woman named Sherincal. When they return to Targos, the mayor asks them to rendezvous with reinforcements from Neverwinter. The group travels to meet them in an airship piloted by Oswald Fiddlebender. A storm causes the ship to crash, and the group awakens to discover that a glacier blocks the reinforcements' path. While investigating the glacier, the group finds Sherincal, a half-dragon, guarding the entrance to an Aurilite temple. They learn that Sherincal leads the Legion of the Chimera's western forces, and that the leaders of the Legion of the Chimera, cambion twins named Isair and Madae, reside in the Severed Hand. Inside the Aurilite temple, the group finds a prisoner from Kuldahar, who asks them to warn Kuldahar of the threat posed by the Legion of the Chimera. After this, the group creates a passage through the glacier, and meets with the reinforcements. As the group travels to Kuldahar, they meet a drow named Nym, who tells them that the pass to Kuldahar is guarded by the Legion of the Chimera, and that an alternate path through the Underdark exists. Later, Isair and Madae locate the group with information from Nym. They state their intention to attack Kuldahar, and warn the group to not interfere. The group then passes through the Black Raven Monastery to enter the Underdark. After exiting the Underdark, they are flown to Kuldahar by Oswald Fiddlebender. When the group lands in Kuldahar, they discover it has been invaded by the Legion of the Chimera. They meet the Archdruid of Kuldahar, who tells them that a portal has been opened to allow yuan-ti from the Jungles of Chult to assault Kuldahar. After the group prevents the attack, the Archdruid tells them that they may reach the Severed Hand through an exit at the bottom floor of the Dragon's Eye. The group travels through Dragon's Eye, and proceeds to the Severed Hand. Once inside, they learn that the war between the Ten Towns and the Legion of the Chimera was caused by the mayor of Bryn Shander, who had sent Isair and Madae poisoned food. They also discover that a mythal that was cast on the Severed Hand has been corrupted, and the structure will be transported to the plane of Limbo. Eventually, the group finds Isair and Madae, and kills them. Index Creatures :;Playable races :aasimar • drow • duergar • ghostwise halfling • gold dwarf • half-elf • half-orc • human • lightfoot halfling • moon elf • rock gnome • shield dwarf • strongheart halfling • svirfneblin • tiefling • wild elf ;Other :abishai (red, white) • aerial servant • barghest • bear (polar) • beetle (bombardier, boring, fire) • beholder • boar (arctic) • bugbear • cambion • cat • chicken • chimera • cold bones • cornugon • cow • cyclops • demon • derro • dog • doomguard • doppelganger • dragon (black, white) • drake • drider • drowned dead • dryad • efreeti • elemental (air, earth, fire, water) • ettercap • feyr • flamewalker • fomorian • frost giant • genie • gelugon • glabrezu • gnoll • goblin • golem (crystal, flesh, iron, mind) • half-dragon (blue, red) • half-goblin • harpy • hell hound • hobgoblin • hook horror • illithid • invisible stalker • jaguar • lava mephit • lemure • lion (spotted) • lizardman • mad cat • marid • minotaur • mummy • mustard jelly • myconid • ochre jelly • ogre • olive slime • orc • orog (neo (black, red)) • otyugh • panther • rakshasa • remorhaz • salamander (frost) • scrag • shadow • shambling mound • skeleton (boneguard) • spider (giant, hairy, ice, phase, sword) • treant • troll (fire, ice, snow) • tundra yeti • umber hulk • verbeeg • viciscamera • viper • werebadger • wererat • werewolf • wight • wolf (dire, winter) • worg • wraith • wyrm • wyvern • yuan-ti (abomination, halfblood, histachii, pureblood) • zombie (ice • poison) Locations ;Buildings & Sites : Black Raven Monastery • Targos Pavilion ;Inns & Taverns : Evening Shade • Salty Dog Tavern • Weeping Widow Inn • Winter's Cradle Tavern ;Shops : Gallaway Trading Depot ;Settlements : Kuldahar • Targos • Rilauven ;Regions : Chult • Demiplane of Shadow • Icewind Dale • The Underdark ;Wilderness : Fields of Slaughter, Shaengarne River Magic :;Spells :: acid fog • acid storm • aegis • Aganazzar's scorcher • aid • alicorn lance • animal rage • animate dead • antimagic field • armor of faith • aura of vitality • ball lightning • bane • banishment • barkskin • beast claw • Beltyn's burning blood • black blade of disaster • blasphemy • bless • blindness • blink • blood rage • blur • bull's strength • burning hands • cacofiend • call lightning • carrion summons • cat's grace • chain lightning • champion's strength • chant • chaos • chaotic commands • charm person • charm person or animal • chill touch • chromatic orb • circle of blades • circle of bones • cloak of fear • cloudkill • color spray • command • cone of cold • confusion • conjure animals • contagion • control undead • creeping doom • cure critical wounds • cure light wounds • cure moderate wounds • cure serious wounds • darts of bone • deafness • death armor • death ward • decastave • defensive harmony • delay poison • delayed blast fireball • destruction • dire charm • disintegrate • dismissal • dispel magic • divine shell • dolorous decay • dominate person • doom • draw upon holy might • eagle's splendor • elemental barrier • elemental legion • emotion: despair • emotion: fear • emotion: hope • emotion: rage • entangle • exaltation • executioner's eyes • faerie fire • feeblemind • fiery cloud • find traps • finger of death • fire seeds • fire shield • fire storm • fireball • flame arrow • flame blade • flame strike • flaying • flesh to stone • freedom of movement • frost fingers • gate • Gedlee's electric loop • ghost armor • ghoul touch • giant vermin • globe of invulnerability • glyph of warding • goodberry • grease • great shout • greater command • greater restoration • greater shadow conjuration • greater shield of Lathander • harm • haste • heal • healing circle • hold animal • hold monster • hold person • holy aura • holy power • holy smite • holy word • horrid wilting • horror • ice blade • ice dagger • ice storm • icelance • identify • impervious sanctity of mind • improved invisibility • inflict critical wounds • inflict light wounds • inflict moderate wounds • inflict serious wounds • insect plague • invisibility • invisibility purge • invisibility sphere • iron body • iron skins • knock • lance of disruption • Larloch's minor drain • lesser planar binding • lesser restoration • lich touch • lightning bolt • lower resistance • luck • mage armor • magic circle against evil • magic missile • magic stone • Malavon's rage • malison • mass dominate • mass haste • mass heal • mass invisibility • Melf's acid arrow • Melf's minute meteors • meteor swarm • mind blank • minor elemental barrier • minor mirror image • mirror image • miscast magic • mist of Eldath • mold touch • moon motes • moonblade • Mordenkainen's force missiles • Mordenkainen's sword • negative energy protection • neutralize poison • non-detection • Otiluke's freezing sphere • Otiluke's resilient sphere • phantom blade • planar binding • poison • power word: blind • power word: kill • power word: silence • power word: sleep • power word: stun • prayer • prismatic spray • protection from acid • protection from arrows • protection from electricity • protection from evil • protection from fire • protection from lightning • protection from petrification • rainstorm • raise dead • ray of enfeeblement • recitation • remove curse • remove disease • remove fatigue • remove fear • remove paralysis • resurrection • rigid thinking • sanctuary • see invisibility • seven eyes • shades • shadow conjuration • shambler • shield • shield of Lathander • shillelagh • shocking grasp • shout • shroud of flame • silence • skull trap • slay living • sleep • slow • smashing wave • snakebite • Snilloc's snowball swarm • Sol's searing orb • soul eater • spell resistance • spell shield • spider spawn • spike growth • spike stones • spirit armor • spiritual weapon • spiritual wrath • star metal cudgel • static charge • stinking cloud • stone to flesh • stoneskin • storm shell • strength of one • suffocate • summon djinni • summon efreeti • summon fiend • summon invisible stalker • summon monster I • summon monster II • summon monster III • summon monster IV • summon monster V • summon monster VI • summon monster VII • summon monster VIII • summon monster IX • summon nature's ally I • summon nature's ally II • summon nature's ally III • summon nature's ally IV • summon nature's ally V • summon nature's ally VI • summon nature's ally VII • summon nature's ally VIII • summon nature's ally IX • summon shadow • sunbeam • sunfire • sunscorch • symbol of death • symbol of fear • symbol of hopelessness • symbol of pain • symbol of stunning • Tenser's transformation • thorn spray • tortoise shell • tremor • trollish fortitude • undead ward • unholy blight • vampiric touch • vipergout • vitriolic sphere • vocalize • wail of the banshee • wall of fire • wall of moonlight • web • whirlwind • wyvern call Appendix See Also *''Icewind Dale'' *''Icewind Dale: Heart of Winter'' *''Icewind Dale: Trials of the Luremaster'' Further Reading * References External links *Planet Baldur's Gate Connections de:Icewind Dale II Category:Computer games Category:Published in 2002